This invention relates generally to devices for electrically charging radiation dosimeters and more particularly to manually operated charge-generators for use with dosimeters of the electrometer-type.
As is well known, electrometer-type dosimeters require charging to selected degree before use and re-charging after extended storage or exposure to radiation. There is a continuing need for a manually operated, portable dosimeter charger which is reliable, rugged, and relatively inexpensive. U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,775, which issued to S. Kronenberg on Jan. 27, 1981, discloses a dosimeter charger in which a charging voltage is produced by manually generating a force which is applied to a piezoelectric crystal. Electrometer-type dosimeters and battery-operated chargers therefor are described in various publications, such as the following: Repair and Maintenance Manual for Civil Defense Radiological Instruments, Vol. 4, Office of Civil Defense, Washington, D.C. This manual is incorporated herein by reference.